ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Sonic Worldwide
Sonic Worldwide is a Japanese-American action-adventure video game, being based on by . It is developed by and published by , being released for Sega Orion on June 9th, 2019 as part of its six launch games. Synopsis Sonic is forced to travel around the world to collect seven chaos emeralds to stop Eggman from reaching this goal TBD. Characters Main *'Sonic the Hedgehog' (voiced by Jason Spisak) - TBD *'Miles "Tails" Prower' (voiced by Kath Soucie) - TBD *'Knuckles the Echidna' (voiced by Dave Boat) - TBD *'Amy Rose' (voiced by Amanda Leighton) - TBD Supporting *'Cream the Rabbit' (voiced by Tara Strong) - TBD **'Cheese the Chao' (vocal effects by Tara Strong) - TBD *'Tiara Boobowski' (voiced by Hynden Walch) - TBD *'The Chaotix', consisting of: **'Vector the Crocodile' (voiced by Khary Payton) - TBD **'Espio the Chameleon' (voiced by Matthew Mercer) - TBD **'Charmy Bee' (also voiced by Tara Strong) - TBD *'Tikal the Echidna' (voiced by Alanna Ubach) - TBD *'Honey the Cat' (voiced by Jessica DiCicco) - TBD *'Big the Cat' (voiced by Bill Fagerbakke) - TBD *'Vanilla the Rabbit' (voiced by Grey Griffin) - TBD * Antagonists *a giant final boss mech thing in the final world *'Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik' (voiced by Mark Hamill) - TBD **'Orbot and Cubot' (voiced by Jess Harnell and Tom Kenny, respectively) - TBD *'Shadow the Hedgehog' (voiced by Sam Witwer) - TBD *'Rouge the Bat' (voiced by Ali Hillis) - TBD * Enemies * Worlds *Green Hill * Missions Gameplay The game plays similar to the Sonic Adventure duology as it includes four gameplay types, keeping the main Sonic type, the treasure hunting one (with some tweaks), a new mode featuring Amy being a mix of Sonic's with the added importance of smashing objects with her hammer and a new mode focusing mainly on flight as Tails has to fight flying enemies. It also has a small open world focus as you can explore the expanded Mobius by doing both main missions and some fun side quests, despite that you are not allowed to enter other worlds until you finish the story in the previous world and there is a certain order you have to do the story. Each world holds a different Chaos Emerald with the final world being the Death Egg where you can challenge Eggman, Shadow and Rogue. Each world holds a different boss who is special to a different form of gameplay. Instead of rings being health, there is a health bar as rings are used for currency. Quotes Trivia *This game is considered as a pseudo-reboot to Sonic Adventure and the Sonic series in general. *Some changes are introduced, including: **A new voice cast is introduced, with Espio being the only character retaining its previous voice. **Tails, Amy and Cream are aged up to 12, 14 and 11, respectively. **While still a genius, Tails has adopted a rather snarky attitude. **Amy's crush on Sonic became less obsessive as she is indeed older. **As a result of being older, Cream is now more mature although rather mischievous, also calling Tails by his first name, implying that she has a crush on him. **Tiara Boobowski and Honey the Cat, both forgotten characters, are reintroduced to the series canon. ** *According to the game's developers, the pseudo-reboot was considered necessary due to it being a way to introduce new concepts after Sonic Forces having a rather mixed reception and finding it to be a good finale to the main Sonic series. * Category:Video games Category:Sega Category:Sonic Team Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Sega Orion Category:E10+ Category:PEGI 7 Category:2019 Category:Coolot's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas